Too Deep
by Elephantian
Summary: Leo and Max want their kids to become producers. But will they agree? Are the kids more than just friends? Are Leo and Max good parents? And can you get in too deep when parenting?
1. Good News, Bad News

**I was watching 'The Producers' and a little idea I got when I saw the play popped up, so here it is. Enjoy!**

"Max!" Leo yelled, running up to his friend, "Great news!"

"What is it?" Max asked, slightly annoyed because one of his past 'clients' had tracked him down. The phone was now ringing off the hook as the news spread among the old ladies of Max Bialystock's new whereabouts. Now he'd probably have to move…again. That, or never pick up the phone.

"Oh Max! Ulla's pregnant!' Leo shouted, jumping up and down, "Can you believe that? I'm going to be a daddy!"

Max smiled as his friend's eagerness and excitement, though he couldn't imagine the babyish Leopold Bloom with a child of his own. "That's great Leo. Good for you."

The phone began ringing again, crushing Max's last nerve. He picked up the phone and yelled, "STOP CALLING ME!"

"But Mr. Bialystock," said a man's voice calmly, "I've never called you before."

"Sorry," Max apologized, "What do you want?"

"Well, good news, bad news Mr. Bialystock. Which do you want first?"

"The good news."

"Your sister gave birth to a healthy baby boy a few days ago."

Max smiled, remembering his younger sister. "What's his name?"

"Jeffrey Paul Patten. Seven pounds, four ounces. Born July twenty-second at three o' six in the afternoon to Richard Patten and Evelyn Bialystock Patten." The man said, sounding like he was reading off a piece of paper.

"And the bad news?" Max asked hesitantly.

The man took a deep breath. "There was an accident. Your sister and brother-in-law were killed instantly in a car accident. However, Jeffrey was okay. It's in their wills that the boy be sent to live with you."

"Of course," Max said, "I'll get a cab to Evey's house right away. Thank you."

Max hung up the phone, frowning. He'd always meant to invite his little sister to one of his plays, but now he'd never be able to.

"What's wrong?" Leo asked, his excitement about the little Bloom-to-be fading.

"Nothing," Max lied, "I've gotta pick something up in Jersey."

"What is it?"

Max paused for a moment, looking at the concern in his friend, and partner's, face. "A baby." He muttered quickly before heading down the stairs.

**The Producers**

It was one in the morning when the phone in Max Bialystock's apartment rang. He dashed out of bed to pick it up before it could wake little Jeffy.

"Hello?" he asked groggily.

"Oh thank goodness you picked up!" Came Leo's voice, "Max, you've gotta help me. Ulla's having her baby!"

"Now?" Max asked, "But she's not due for another month and a half."

"I know," Leo said nervously, "But it's coming anyway. Please help me Max."

The older man could hear the desperation in his friend's voice. Poor Leo was scared. The two things he loved most were in danger.

"Sure thing Leo," Max answered, "I'll be over in a little bit."

He asked the neighbor, a kind old man named Horace, to keep an eye on Jeffy while he went out. The man liked kids and was only too happy to oblige, even at the time. Max quickly hailed a taxi and hopped in. He told the driver the Bloom's address and began to relax as the taxi sped down the street. He smiled, remembering how excited Leo grew after each day. He was already devoted the kid and it wasn't even born yet.

_"Hello Max," Leo said picking up Jeffy from his cradle where he was lying awake, "How's it going?"_

_"Pretty good," Max answered, "Jeffy's a good kid. He doesn't cry as much anymore. So, what brings you here?"_

_"How would you like to be a godfather?" Leo asked in a rush._

_Max smiled. "I'd like that very much."_

"We're here," the taxi driver said gruffly. Max quickly paid him and ran up the stairs. He hadn't even reached the building when he heard Ulla's loud moaning. It was going to be a long night.

**The Producers**

The two men had been sitting in the hospital waiting room for the past two hours. It was now almost four in the morning. They'd gotten Ulla to the hospital and now all they could do was wait. Max was falling asleep in his chair, but Leo was wide-awake, pacing and nervously glancing at the clock.

"Hey Leo," Max said, trying to distract his friend for a moment's time, "Remember when you were picking out names?"

Leo smiled, remembering.

_"Max," Leo asked as he and Ulla opened up the big box Max had brought over, "Where'd you get all these baby names books?"_

_"Evey had them," Max replied, "I thought you could use them."_

_They'd sent the next few hours on the floor, searching through the books while Ulla took Jeffy for a walk._

_"Hey Leo," Max said, "What do you think of 'Adolph' if it's a guy?"_

_Leo shuttered. "No thank you!" he answered, "How about 'Kurt'?"_

_Max stuck out his tongue. "What's Ulla giving birth to?" he joked, "A ninety-five-year-old geezer?"_

A man in scrubs came out of the room. "Mr. Bloom?" he asked, looking at the two men in the room.

"That's me," Leo answered, walking over to the doctor.

"Mr. Bloom, I'm afraid we have some bad news…"

"Doctor," Leo asked, his face paling, "What's going on? Is my wife okay? What about my kid?"

The doctor smiled. "Your wife gave birth to a healthy, baby girl just a few minutes ago. But the bleeding won't stop Mr. Bloom. We're trying everything we can, but we're not sure if your wife will make it through the night. However, if she does, she'll pull through. Now if you'll excuse, I'm needed back there."

Before Leo could say a word, the doctor disappeared into the room. Max glanced at his friend, who's face was as white the room had been when Ulla first 'tidy-up-ed'.

"Don't worry Leo," Max reassured, "Everything's going to be okay."

"How can you be so sure?" Leo asked, "What if I lose Ulla? What if I lose my kid? I'll be all alone."

"No you won't. You'll still have Jeffy and me."

"Thanks Max, but it just wouldn't be the same."

Both men looked up as the doctor came back into the room, frowning. "Mr. Bloom, I'm sorry to inform you…"

**The Producers**

Leo smiled half-heartedly at the little bundle he now held, his eyes full with bitter tears. His daughter looked just like Ulla. He wanted to hate the thing, for it had taken his wife away, but he just couldn't bring himself to do so. He'd been to excited about the arrival of this baby to hate it. Anyway, it was part of him and part of Ulla.

Leo hugged the baby gently as he entered his apartment. It no longer felt like home. The baby started wiggling and whining in his arms.

"Don't worry baby, Daddy's here," Leo cooed, and the baby soon fell quiet with sleep.


	2. A Leather Journal

**I hope you like it. I don't own The Producers, obviously. **

While the baby slept, Leo sat down at his small desk and began to write in a leather journal he'd bought when Ulla found out she was expecting. He'd vowed to write in it everyday, and he'd done so since he got it. Leo skimmed through a few of his favorite entries.

_July 25,_

_We found out that Ulla's pregnant, which means in about nine months, there will be a little Bloom running around. I can't believe I'm going to be a daddy! Daddy…it feels so good to write that!_

_Max's sister died, so now he's the guardian of his nephew, Jeffrey, but we just call him Jeffy. He's a cute little guy. I hope Jeffy and little-Bloom can be friends. I think I'll just call the Bloom-to-be LB, for little Bloom._

_Ulla's due date is May second. Only 280 more days._

_September 3,_

_Max came over with a few baby books. We tried to decide on names. Max suggested 'Adolph' and it reminded me of the flop, 'Springtime for Hitler', we put on a few years ago. That was quite the journey! It if hadn't been for Max I wouldn't even be writing this._

_We decided on Toby James if it's a boy, but we haven't figured out a girls name yet._

_241 days._

_January 16,_

_Ulla felt a kick! I don't have much time to write because I have to go baby-sit Jeffy._

_106 days._

_February 14,_

_I took Ulla to the show Max and I recently produced. We had a great time and she looked beautiful, as always._

_77 days._

Leo opened up to a fresh page and began writing.

_March 12,_

_The baby arrived a whole fifty-one days early. That's right, I'm officially a daddy. However, the day wasn't as happy as I thought it would be. For one, the baby (a beautiful girl that looks just like her Mommy) is very small. I don't know if a baby that tiny can last too long. And Ulla…died. That's right. One life was swapped for the other. I don't know how I'm going to survive without Ulla, the love of my life, but I have to, for our baby girl. I just want to hate the baby so much. She took Ulla away from me. But it's impossible for me to do that. I've been too excited for this baby, and I love her to pieces already._

_I thought of a name for her- Nevaeh Ursula Lily Lea Angela Zoey Bloom. And yes, I know I've plagued my daughter with an obscenely long name, but it has a meaning. Nevaeh is heaven backwards, because she's a little angel. She's my reason to keep going on with my life. Ursula Lily Lea Angela is Ulla if you take the first letter of each name. And Zoey means life, because she's my life. I know I'll have to shorten it, but I'll figure that out when the time comes. I hope she likes Nevaeh, that's my favorite._

Leo sighed before closing his journal and stuffing it in a drawer.

"I'll still write in it everyday," he reassured himself in a whisper, before going off to bed, his dreams haunted with Ulla, the baby and angels of life and death.


	3. Fluffy Marko Dog

**I would've written more, but I have to go and I wanted to post this. I hope you like it!**

"Nevie," Leo cooed to his daughter, picking her up gently, "Someone's here to see you."

Max slowly walking into his friend's apartment, pushing Jeffy along in a stroller, packages dangling from his arms.

"Hey Leo," he said, "How's it going?"

Leo's face turned sour for a moment. "As good as it can be."

Max leaned over the baby. "Someone has Daddy's big, brown eyes," he said in a high voice.

Nevaeh gurgled, wriggling around in her father's arms happily, causing Leo to smile. "What brings you here Max?" he asked, making sure the baby didn't fall from his grasp.

"I brought Nevie some gifts," he answered, unloading the bags softly because Jeffy had fallen asleep.

An assortment of baby toys covered the floor. After scanning the gifts, Leo picked up a cute, little, purple dog with darker ears and a patch over its eye and smiled at it.

"Hey Nevie," he said lightly, "Look at the puppy."

Max smiled as he watched Leo play with the baby. He needed this. Ulla, though very nice, wasn't really what Leo needed. Leo needed something he could take care of. Something utterly adorable, like the little bundle he held in his arms now.

**The Producers**

Leo glanced at the clock. 3:47 am. Exactly three years ago Nevaeh had been born. Of course, it'd been three whole years since Ulla had passed on. Leo dug out the forest-green, leather journal he'd had for the past three and a half years about. He opened to a fresh page and began to write.

_March 12,_

Nevie is officially three years old, which means I've been a daddy for three years as well and it's been three years since we lost Ulla. I'm sure she'd be proud of our daughter. She, as I've already written, has said her first word (it was Daddy and I couldn't have been prouder). Nevie's also taken her first steps. She has her Fluffy-Marko-Dog (but we just call him Marko Dog). It's almost like my blue blankie. She's really grown attached to it. Nevaeh loves her Uncle Max and Jeffy, who's going to be four in just a few months. And, of course, she loves her daddy.

Leo stifled a yawn as he put the journal safely away in the drawer.

"Three years," he mumbled to himself, his eyes filling with tears, "Three whole years. Has it really been that long?"

Nevie stirred in her sleep, making a small squeaking noise and causing Leo to jump nervously. He'd never been caught up this late at night (early in the morning?) or writing in the journal. Even Max didn't know about it. However, his friend seemed to be catching on that Leo wasn't getting enough sleep. It was the truth though. Ever since Nevaeh's birth he hadn't slept through the night. He'd get up every night at 3:47 and would have trouble getting back to sleep after that.

Leo made his way to bed. He'd never gotten used to the emptiness and it seemed to swallow him up.


	4. Hysterics

**Sorry for the long wait and I'm sorry I didn't post this yesterday like I promised. I didn't have the time. But it's posted now. Enjoy!**

"Nevie," Leo cooed, knocking on the door to her room, "Time to get up. Nevaeh, come on. It's time for school!"

Leo waited for the usual 'okay Daddy' or, on a bad day, a grumble or two. But today there was nothing and Leo was getting more and more worried.

"Nevie?" Leo asked, pushing open the door, "Nevaeh Bloom, you bette-"

Leo just stood there, his eyes wide open. The purple sheets on his daughter's bed were thrown aside and the drawer where she kept the few precious dollars she'd gotten from Uncle Max was open. The contents of Nevie's schoolbag were all over the floor and hangers were thrown all about.

"No," Leo muttered, "No. It can't be true. Nevaeh Ursula Lily Lea Angel Zoey Bloom get over here this instant. This isn't funny! Nevie! Where are you?"

But there was no answer. Leo let out a sob when he saw Marko Dog lying on the floor. He dashed over and picked it up, stroking its soft fuzz and holding it close to his heart.

Still clutching Marko Dog to his chest, Leo made his way over to the telephone and dialed a number he knew by heart.

"Bialystock and Bloom," an all-to-familiar voice said.

"Max!" Leo nearly shouted, "YouhavetocomeoverhereNevieisgoneandIdon'tknowwhattodoI'msoscared!"

"Whoa, Leo, calm down. Take a deep breath and try again." Max instructed.

Leo took a deep breath and started again. "Max," he said, "Nevie is gone. She packed up some stuff and left. I went to go wake her up this morning and she was gone. Max, I don't know what to do!"

"I'm sure she'll be okay," Max reassured.

"Max," Leo said, "She's only six!"

"So maybe I was wrong," Max said, "I'll drop Jeffy off at school and be right over, okay?"

"Thanks Max." Leo said before hanging up the phone.

He looked back at Marko Dog and gave him a hug. "I hope she's okay," he whispered to no one in particular, "I don't know what I'll do if she's not."

Making sure the door was locked, Leo cautiously pulled out the hunter green, leather journal and began to write.

_April 25,_

Nevie's run away. I don't know where she went, but I'm so worried! I don't know what I'd do if we never found Nevie. She's my life. I don't know why she ran away, but I don't care. I want my daughter back.

Leo quickly shoved the journal away when he heard a knock on the door. "Coming!" he called, double-checking to make sure the journal was safely hidden before running to get the door.

"Leo," Max said, shoving his way into his friend's apartment, "I came as quick as I could."

"Thanks Max."

"Well, let's call the police," Max mused, picking up the phone.

Leo zoned out as Max talked with the policeman on the other end of the line. He gently fell to the floor and crawled into the other room, pulling himself onto his bed and wrapping the blankets around him. He reached over the bedside table and opened the drawer and pulled out a familiar object- his blue blanket. He closed his eyes and took in its scent, immediately calming down a bit.

He suddenly felt a strong hand on his shoulder. His eyes shot open and he looking straight at Max.

"AH GET OFF!" Leo yelled, "LET ME GO! YOU'RE GOING TO SQUISH ME TO DEATH!"

"I'm not going to hurt you," Max reassured, squeezing his friend's shoulders tighter.

"YOU'RE SQUISHING ME!" Leo yelled, "YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME! GO AWAY GO AWAY GO AWAY! I'M IN HYSTERICS!"

Max, remembering what happened _last_ time, immediately backed away. "Better?" he asked, trying his best to smile.

Leo took a few deep breaths before saying, "Yes, much better. Sorry about that Max."

"No problem Leo," Max said, "Now come on. We have to go down to the police station."

Leo nodded and got up, making sure Marko Dog was safely in his pocket before heading off.


	5. Marko Dog the Messenger

**I'm so, so, SO sorry for the long wait! Iamnotworthy. Anyway! I have no good excuse, please forgive me, but I guess it's okay if you don't. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter!**

Leo sighed and pressed his forehead against the cool glass of the taxi, looking out at the world with sad eyes. It was beginning to rain and Leo shivered, pulling his jacket closer around him and cuddling Marko Dog.

Leo flinched when he felt a strong hand grasp his shoulder. "Don't worry Leo," Max said, "We'll find her."

Leo smiled half-heartedly. "Thanks Max," he said.

Closing his eyes, Leo took a deep breath, hoping to keep himself calm if only for a few minutes. It seemed to be working. Leo opened his eyes and stared out at the world as rain fell to it harshly.

As the taxi came to a stop at a red light, Leo saw a little girl staring at him with big, brown eyes. Her blonde hair clung to her face in the rain.

"Hi Daddy," the girl mouthed before pivoting around and running in the opposite direction.

"Wait!" Leo yelled, quickly opening the taxi door and dashing after her.

"Leo!" Leo heard Max yelled, "What the heck are you doing?"

"Neviiiiiiie!" Leo shouted, rounding a corner, hot on the heels of the girl.

"Whaaaat?" the girl yelled back.

"Come baaaaaaaaaaack!" Leo hollered.

"Whyyyyyyy?" Nevie asked, continuing to run.

"Because I said sooooooooo!"

"Nooooo!"

Leo stopped running. "Please?" he asked quietly.

Nevie stopped as well and looked back at her father but didn't say a word.

"Leo!" Max yelled, tackling his friend to the ground, "What the heck are you doing?"

Seizing the opportunity, Nevie turned around and continued to run, soon leaving Leo's sight.

"Max," Leo whined, "Thanks a lot! Now I've lost her!"

"Oh," Max mumbled, realized what had just happened, "I'm sorry."

Leo sighed. "That's alright," he said, "I think I'm just going to go home."

Max nodded and watched as his friend trudged home, the rain seemingly dragging him down.

Leo finally reached home and opened the door slowly, kicking off his sopping shoes and peeling off his drenched jacket.

"What am I going to do," he whispered to himself, leaning against the wall helplessly.

"Daddy!" a familiar voice yelled cheerfully.

Leo perked up and look around, spying a small figure just a few feet away. "Nevie?"

The girl squealed gleefully and ran towards her father and Leo scooped her up into a hug.

"What took you so long?" Nevaeh asked, "You had a taxi."

"I walked," Leo said, "But what about you? How'd you get here? Where did you go? Why did you go?"

"I went for a walk Daddy," she answered.

"But…why? And why'd you take your backpack?"

Nevie shrugged. "Cause I felt like it. I left Marko dog. I told him to tell you that I was coming back."

"Well, don't do it again," Leo said, "You had me scared to death."

"Okay Daddy," Nevie said, giving her father a reassuring hug.


End file.
